


Солнце

by chasing_kites



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Altered Mental States, Angst, Angst and Porn, Canon-Typical Violence, Flashbacks, Groundhog Day, Hosnian Prime, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Post-Canon, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Force, Thriller, Time Loop, WTF Gingerpilot 2019, mild reylo if you squint real hard, multiple character deaths, rinse and repeat
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_kites/pseuds/chasing_kites
Summary: На Хосниан-Прайм — самые красивые закаты в галактике. И Хакс встретит их все.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Kudos: 15





	Солнце

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в феврале'2019 для командочки WTF GingerPilot 2019 (и сейчас мы затестим импорт с фикбука)
> 
> СПОЙЛЕРЫ: в фике грядут оттенки даб-кона из-за несовпадения реальностей и подзатянувшегося дня сурка; из-за него же - множественные смерти основных персонажей. Рейло Шрёдингера такожде может быть обнаружено в глазах читателя.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=StZcUAPRRac бесконечно слушано на рипите, пока фик записывался, отсюда же и название
> 
> бета - alikssepia

Хакс нехотя выбирался из цепких полуденных грёз. Непослушное тело казалось чужим: в нём не находилось ни прежней стремительности водного потока, ни гибкости хлыста, хуже того, оно будто было пергаментным — жёстким, плотным и хрупким, потянись ненароком — треснешь по шву и разрушишься.

В глаза набивались щекотные блики солнечных лучей — Хакс не узнавал комнаты, в которой проснулся. Просторная, переполненная воздухом и низким светом от панорамных окон, выходящих на запад, — такая, о какой Хаксу втайне мечталось среди тёмных и стальных интерьеров кораблей Первого Порядка в те редкие дни, когда он позволял себе мечтать, надеяться однажды оттуда вырваться, окружить себя воздухом, видеть его и вдыхать полной грудью.

Свет заходящего солнца окрашивал всё вокруг в золотистые и рыжие тона. Это тоже пришлось Хаксу удивительно по нраву. Рано или поздно он разберётся, как и почему ненароком оказался в комнате своей мечты.

Пока же ему хотелось просто по-человечески понежиться, утопая в мягких одеялах. Кипенно-белые простыни тоже сияли золотом, Хакс разглядывал свою руку в веснушках и не узнавал собственного тела: в окружении доставлявших ему столько чувственного наслаждения предметов даже собственное тело казалось каким-то… новым.

Не машиной стратегических решений, лишённой крови и всего человеческого, но внезапно — человеческим телом. И это даже не ощущалось недостатком. А ведь человеческие тела такие хрупкие; стоило только выстрелить из бластера, только взмахнуть аккуратно и прицельно мономолекулярным кинжалом — и вся эта эстетика не выдерживала и мгновения. А солнце садилось здесь, по-видимому, медленно и только сгущало медно-рыжие цвета воздуха и предметов. Позволяло наслаждаться собой и нежданной красотой.

Глубоко внутри Хакс понимал каким-то шестым чувством, что ему не нужно никуда спешить. Удовольствие от этого понимания было почти физическим, накрывало истомой и набегало волнами приятных мурашек по всему телу, вытягивало руки и ноги струнами, но тут же сбрасывало всякое напряжение и позволяло провалиться в блаженное изнеможение, как в пуховую перину. Чувство спокойствия накрывало головокружительно и затягивающе.

Подниматься с постели не хотелось. Хакс с блаженством отмечал, как в него вливается незнакомая энергия, капля за каплей, луч за лучом красноватого солнца из-за панорамных оконных стёкол. Она наполняла его цветом и ощущением собственной цельности.

Хакс понятия не имел о том, где его армии, — были ли они вообще в этом пробуждении, но точно знал, что они теперь не нужны. Они победили, всё хорошо. Кто именно «они» — Хакс пока себя не спрашивал.

***

Ответ на вопрос проявился прежде, чем Хакс решился его себе задать. Датчики движения в прихожей негромко тренькнули, зажёгся приглушённый свет и послышался чей-то удивлённый возглас. Некто поспешно с шуршанием снимал верхнюю одежду, чертыхаясь и путаясь в вещах.

Что-то с грохотом рухнуло, смутно знакомый голос выругался на базовом, и тут Хакс не утерпел, выбрался из постели и вышел как был неодетый и наспех замотанный в одеяло посмотреть, кого нелёгкая принесла к нему в дом — а дом ещё и впустил этого незнакомца.

Впрочем, оказалось, что незнакомцем этот человек явно не был. Из груды одежды и других вещей, неловко раскиданных по всей прихожей, на Хакса смотрел пилот Сопротивления По Дэмерон, и в глазах его плескалось неприкрытое незнакомое обожание.

Хакс поначалу подумал, что тот под веществами и явно ошибся дверью, этажом, домом и планетой.

Но по всему получалось, что не ошибся, — в одном наполовину стянутом сапоге, в полурасстёгнутых штанах, сбрасывая на ходу какую-то рубашку, Дэмерон двинулся к Хаксу сквозь хаос вещественных разрушений с недвусмысленным упорством. Если бы Хакс раньше пришёл в себя, если бы догадался хотя бы одеться, поискать в доме бластер или свой любимый кинжал…

Слишком много «если бы» никак не могли противостоять Дэмерону, который одним быстрым рывком сдёрнул с Хакса одеяло, сгрёб в объятья и длинно, влажно поцеловал.

Хакс настолько опешил, что инстинктивно разинул рот и схватился за Дэмерона, чтобы не рухнуть, а в следующую минуту тот уже прижимал Хакса к стене и вылизывал его губы, точно пил с них, как потерявшийся в пустыне путник, наконец-то увидевший воду.

Хакс не успел собраться и хоть как-то среагировать на одно вторжение, а Дэмерон уже выцеловывал его шею и водил горячей шершавой ладонью по узкой груди, задевая испуганно вытянувшиеся соски одновременно болезненным и жарким оглаживанием.

Весь он был возмутительно тёплый, и Хаксу стоило хотя бы попробовать отбрыкнуться и сбросить наглеца, но Дэмерон прижимал его к стене слишком плотно, слишком… Хакс не готов был думать о том, почему эта дикость его возбуждала, а сам он грязно тёрся пахом об Дэмерона, словно весь день именно этого и ждал, не отдавая себе в том отчёта.

Дэмерон зажал его, не давая пошевелиться, трепетал ноздрями, будто пытаясь вдохнуть Хакса целиком, втянуть его в себя вместе с запахом. Его прикосновения были властными и — привычными? Точно он отлично выучил тело Хакса и отчего-то прекрасно знал, где именно надавить и потянуть, а где выкрутить и мягко перебрать пальцами, наигрывая на теле Хакса лишь им двоим слышную мелодию.

И даже за самыми мучительно острыми щипками и скручиваниями тонкой чувствительной кожи не ощущалось жестокости — скорее, какое-то измученное отчаяние человека, изголодавшегося до полубезумия.

Словно Дэмерон наконец-то дорвался, так долго к этому шёл, что почти потерял по пути себя самого, а здесь, в этой комнате, залитой золотом и туманами, пронизанной лучами и незнакомой леностью, — здесь он наконец-то обрёл искомое.

А Хакса вело от его напора, от разгорячённого потного тела, от дерзких рук Дэмерона, которые, казалось, поспевали всюду разом, — и он позволял, самому себе не верил, что позволял проделывать с собой всё это: прижимать к стене, вылизывать, терзать губами и пальцами… И ловить взгляды Дэмерона, такие одурительно просительные, почти умоляющие — словно от благосклонности Хакса зависели судьбы мира.

Почему-то под руками Дэмерона Хакс не чувствовал себя покорённым, напротив, всё сильнее и ярче видел себя покорителем и своего верного — слугу, раба? — перед ним. Дэмерон поклонялся ему, точно божеству, торжественно прикрыв глаза, прикусывал кожу Хаксу под ключицей и с благоговением зализывал покрасневшие ранки.

И Хакс позволял ему оставлять на своём внезапно крайне чувствительном теле метки укусов и поцелуев. Дэмерон судорожно впивался смуглыми пальцами в бледные плечи Хакса, оставлял на них отпечатки, точно клейма, — места прикосновений наливались краснотой и почти сияли в отражённом солнечном свете.

Одной рукой Дэмерон огладил Хакса по выпирающим рёбрам, спустился к паху, подразнил плотные рыжие завитки, едва задел пальцами жаждущий внимания налившийся кровью член, но продолжил свой путь ниже.

Уверенно ухватив Хакса за ягодицы, Дэмерон уже обеими руками раздвигал их, пока Хакс сбивчиво дышал ему в рот и до онемения переплетал собственные ноги у Дэмерона над поясницей, чтобы удержаться и не упасть.

В лихорадке спонтанной прелюдии Хакс разомлел настолько, что не ожидал резкого вторжения. Он отчаянно дёрнулся, попытавшись соскочить с Дэмерона, но только насадился на того ещё глубже и больнее.

Хакс заорал, толкнул Дэмерона в грудь, тот, явно не ожидав сопротивления, опешил и выпустил Хакса, но так резко, что они оба потеряли равновесие и покатились на пол в месиве ног и рук.

Лёжа на полу, Дэмерон смотрел на Хакса с нескрываемым беспокойством и шептал что-то успокаивающее. Словно кто-то выключил звук и запретил всему миру говорить вслух. Хакса трясло от внезапности происходящего, но ещё больше от того, что Дэмерон оставил его в покое, а не продолжил трахать.

Сквозь сощуренные веки Хакс с изумлением наблюдал, как Дэмерон — стушевался? Застеснялся? Как протянул к нему руки и медленно, будто бы извинительно гладил плечи, грудь и живот, не решаясь продвинуться ниже, хотя ещё какие-то минуты назад этот же Дэмерон жадно облапал Хакса всего целиком и даже не задумывался…

О чём? Дэмерон не ожидал найти Хакса в этом доме, но явно обрадовался его присутствию. Слишком обрадовался, так, что сорвало крышу.

Хакс не успел даже обдумать вопрос, который хотел задать, когда крышу сорвало уже буквально. Потолок над ними пошёл трещинами, мир заволокло слепящим и красным светом — Хакс выцепил из памяти странную деталь, что подобный он видел у Старкиллера, когда тот стрелял по Хосниану, — а затем их обоих вырвало из комнаты и из жизни вместе с потолком. Уши заложило грохотом, глаза затопило красным, и всё закончилось.

***

Так показалось Хаксу в первый раз. Но ничего не закончилось. Утром шёл дождь, а часы показывали вчерашнюю дату. Подниматься не хотелось — вкус стекла и крошева строительных материалов до сих пор был слишком силён во рту, даже заглушал вкус крови.

Задницу смутно тянуло, но ощупав себя, Хакс не обнаружил никаких повреждений. Словно никто на него днём ранее не посягал, не растягивал торопливо и не втрахивал в стену. Глупости какие-то. И не было в конце странного света, похожего на залп Старкиллера.

В это время дождь растворился тучами на горизонте, разбрёлся обрывками облаков и уступил место медленному закатному солнцу. В прихожей знакомо тренькнуло. Рановато. В прошлый раз — или Хаксу всё это приснилось? — Дэмерон вернулся позже, Хакс ещё успел понежиться в одиночестве. Но теперь нужно было выяснить, какого криффа он здесь забыл и почему реагировал на Хакса — так. Рисковать быть прижатым к стене и выдранным насухо больше не хотелось, поэтому Хакс затаился в постели и стал ждать.

Дэмерон долго копошился, а когда зашёл наконец в залитую медовым светом комнату и обнаружил на кровати Хакса, то сдавленно охнул. Хакс приготовился к тому, что тот сейчас на него накинется со своей страстью и вчерашнее повторится. Но ничего подобного не последовало.

Более того, Хаксу пришлось самому обернуться, чтобы узнать, отчего Дэмерон тут же не запрыгнул к нему в кровать и не придушил его в приступе радости. А Дэмерон стоял у его кровати на коленях и беспомощно открывал и закрывал рот, точно не мог подобрать слова.

И лучше было бы Хаксу так и смотреть на эти влажные губы, чем сталкиваться со взглядом Дэмерона. Хакса с размаху накрыло дикой смесью обожания и ужаса, боли и обретения давно утерянного.

Стало разом неловко и неуютно, захотелось сжаться в комок или выйти из комнаты прямо сквозь панорамное окно навстречу закату, выскочить навстречу многоуровневому движению транспортных кораблей, только бы не чувствовать на себе этот взгляд.

Хакс, видимо, физически дёрнулся в сторону окна, потому что Дэмерон резко выбросил вперёд руку, но удержал его без боли, почти нежно. И лучше бы сдавил бледную кожу до бордовых следов, чем прикасался к нему точно к фарфоровому. Хрупкому, беззащитному. Беспомощному.

Хаксу хотелось зарычать, но Дэмерон не пускал — грубыми шероховатыми пальцами гладил его от плеча вниз, к самой ладони, а потом тронул костяшки пальцев, провёл по ним на пробу раз, другой — и Хаксу чуть не сделалось дурно от электрической, невесомой нежности. В паху потянуло, в голове — зашумело и закружилось. Иллюзия. Это всё наверняка было иллюзией. Так не бывает.

А потом Дэмерон целовал его пальцы, втягивал тонкие фаланги в рот и вылизывал каждую. Хакс протянул ему ладонь и позволил вытворять со своей рукой невыразимое и непристойное, хотя Дэмерон ведь просто…

Что просто? Посасывал его пальцы, прижимался к ним влажным от слюны лицом, и оно тоже блестело в закатном солнце, и Дэмерон скороговоркой шептал Хаксу странное о том, как он рад, как он ждал и надеялся, но не смел поверить.

И в его исполнении все невыносимо нежные слова и действия выглядели простыми и естественными, словно это не Дэмерон возвращался к Хаксу — кстати, откуда? — а Хакс наконец-то вернулся к Дэмерону туда, где тот его всё это время ждал.

И дождался. Они целовались, пробуя воздух на вкус, едва соприкасаясь губами, и Хакс уже не был уверен, что вчерашний день с его будоражащим бешенством ему не приснился.

Хакс позволил Дэмерону развернуть себя лицом к нему, и сам трогал его золотистую в солнечных отблесках кожу, и млел от её упругости и того, как собственные бледные пальцы почти сияли на фоне широкой смуглой груди.

Дэмерон накрывал его пальцы своими, снова притягивал к губам и целовал, не мог остановиться. Словно бы извинялся за что-то — но из их недолгого разговора Хакс понял, что вчера Дэмерон был далеко отсюда — от Хосниана — и сумел возвратиться только сегодня. Часы заговорщицки подмигнули вчерашней датой.

Дэмерон не только не помнил вчерашнего дня — он его вовсе не застал таковым, каким он намертво запечатлелся у Хакса перед глазами. Не помнил ни того, как торопливо прижимал Хакса к стене, ни как они вместе падали — ни как их накрыло ударной волной.

И теперь Дэмерон целовал его с таким чувством, что Хаксу всё равно иррационально ощущалось в этом мучительное, неизбывное чувство вины — но за что?

А потом он резко прервался и вгляделся в Хакса, словно не узнавая его:

— Солнце должно было уже закатиться.

Хакс опустил взгляд и увидел своё нездорово раскрасневшееся тело. Воздух между ними тоже стал из золотистого ярко-красным, точно врубили сигнал тревоги. Хакс повернулся к окнам. На испещрённом пирамидами небоскрёбов горизонте Хосниана — теперь Хакс точно узнавал этот пейзаж — занималась знакомая вспышка сверхновой. Старкиллер привели в действие.

Не оставалось никаких сомнений: этот Хосниан-Прайм был вполне реален. Как и Дэмерон, по-прежнему крепко обнимавший Хакса, несмотря на смятение, отразившееся на до того спокойном лице. Слепящий свет приближался к ним. Хаксу сделалось не по себе.

Он поспешно отвернулся от окна и обеими руками обхватил лицо Дэмерона.

— Не смотри. Не смотри туда. Смотри на меня.

И Дэмерон подчинился. Послушался голоса Хакса и смотрел только на него, когда Хакс целовал его по своему собственному желанию, больше ничем не рискуя — ни званием, ни репутацией, ни даже вменяемостью.

Если это будет последним, что он сделает в этой жизни, — так почему бы не поступить так, как хотелось с того момента, как Дэмерон вошёл к нему? Почему не позволить себе принять его ласки — теперь можно.

Взрыв застал их за поцелуем и разорвал его.

***

Утром часы снова в открытую дразнили Хакса, показывая позавчерашнее число. Дэмерона в доме не было, на Хосниан-Прайм изливался тропический ливень, а Хакс тонул в предательски мягкой постели, точно в болоте.

Вчера на закате он погиб. Он, Дэмерон и целая планетарная система: Хакс не сомневался в способности Старкиллера бить по нескольким целям сразу — ещё бы, он же сам его проектировал!

А теперь почему-то снова очнулся живым, и чем больше Хакс об этом задумывался, тем сильнее и чётче мигрень заколачивала гвозди куда-то прямиком в мозг. Часы не врали. Это он сам вернулся в предыдущий день.

Но вот то, что происходило с ним перед самым первым пробуждением в развратной пуховой постели, будто напрочь вымарали из памяти.

Маршировали армии, Хакса ждали с докладом на «Превосходстве», он очень спешил, чтобы успеть в срок. Нервное ощущение спешки, едкое и раздражающее, казалось, навсегда въелось ему в подкорку, в самые кости.

Успел ли он? И успел куда? Хакс не мог вспомнить. Вот он отдаёт последний приказ — какой приказ? — и срочно улетает по вызову Верховного лидера — но кто был Верховным лидером?

Дальше память обрывалась, а из клокочущей пустоты цветными осколками выпадали отрывочные кадры: Дэмерон посреди чёрной бездны протягивает Хаксу смуглую руку и заразительно смеётся; Дэмерон перемазан машинным маслом, вокруг потрёпанные крестокрылы и полнейший упадок, затем снова спешка, полёты, синие всполохи гиперпространства — и оглушающая космическая тишина. Что произошло?

Нужно было расспросить об этом Дэмерона. Хотя бы попытаться. Когда Дэмерон вернулся, Хакс с абсолютной серьёзностью вышел к нему в прихожую, вызывая его на важный разговор.

У Дэмерона же от подобного приветствия приключилась истерика — он кинулся хватать Хакса за плечи, трясти и причитать, что тот бросает его. В своей деловой собранности Хакс не ожидал, что важный разговор окажется воспринятым как непременное выяснение отношений. Ему ведь нужно было хотя бы понять, как он вообще очутился на Хосниане.

Вместо этого Хакс зачем-то бездумно гладил Дэмерона по вихрастой голове и разубеждал своим лучшим строгим генеральским голосом. Что Дэмерон тряпка и вовсе, должно быть, дурак, если думает, что Хакс бросает его, — и прочий абсурд в том же духе. Как Хакс вообще мог бросить того, кого видел в качестве собственного — любовника? — партнёра впервые в жизни.

Перед этой встречей в памяти Хакса зияла дыра, каковая наверняка наблюдалась в галактике после залпа Старкиллера. Смутно прошелестело подозрение, что два события могут быть как-то друг с другом связаны, но Хакс не добрался додумать эту мысль, когда подуспокоившийся Дэмерон полез к нему с поцелуем — и вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть его и нормально поговорить о том, что было по-настоящему важно, Хакс почему-то ответил.

А потом было красное зарево взрыва. Раз уж это случилось дважды, Хакс мог бы догадаться, что и на третий вечер всё закончится тем же, но упрямо гладил Дэмерона по неровно выбритому лицу, обкалывая пальцы о щетину, шире раскрывал рот, подставляясь под ответную ласку, и не думал о том, что их ждёт на закате.

***

На четвёртый день Хакса обуяла паника.  
Воля обессилела под напором инстинктивного, первородного ужаса, тело снова и снова прошивало дрожью, точно бластерной очередью, оно ощущалось пластиковым и чужим, как жёсткий доспех штурмовика. Голову раскалывало мигренью, а перед глазами намертво встряли три прошедших дня, точнее, вечера, когда Хакс чувственно и мучительно раз за разом живописно погибал вместе с Хоснианом.

Собственное тело и разум перестали подчиняться ему, лишённые надежды на то, что сценарий последующих дней хоть как-то изменится. Не изменялся же ни дом, ни вид из огромных окон; перина по утрам была столь же мягкой, дождь шёл с прежним усердием, а часы показывали ту же дату.

Поэтому, когда Дэмерон вернулся, изнурённый паникой Хакс сам чуть не набросился на него, требуя ответов на вопросы, о которых тот не имел ни малейшего понятия. Для него Старкиллера ещё не существовало.

Зато, как выяснилось, Дэмерон отлично умел успокаивать Хакса — кажется, они мастерски делали это друг для друга — гасили истерики, хотя каждый из них мог бросить всё и уйти в закат. Но вместо того чтобы уйти, Хакс баюкал Дэмерона, когда тот выл и метался у него на руках, измученный травмами завершившейся войны. Тогда они встречали закат вместе.

И Дэмерон тоже не уходил, но выжимал из Хакса панику вместе с истерией, выдавливал их прочь сильными внимательными руками, сцеловывал страхи с каждой рыжей веснушки на молочно-белом трепещущем теле, изучал Хакса так вдумчиво и методично, что очень скоро Хакса бросало в знобкую дрожь не от ужаса, но от удовольствия.

Хотелось только одного — чтобы Дэмерон продолжал свои исследования, хрипло нашёптывал наивные благоглупости и медленно, постепенно проникал в Хакса, разгорячённый и уверенный, твёрдый, несломленный, упорный и — неужели и вправду влюблённый?

Думать об этом становилось тем страшнее, чем чаще их накрывало взрывной волной в мгновения самого острого, яркого единения. Едва за окном полыхало знакомое зарево, Хакс вновь срывался в панику, подгонял Дэмерона неаккуратными, резкими движениями, не обращая внимания на собственную пронзительную, саднящую боль.

Распалённый и взволнованный неожиданной переменой в Хаксе, Дэмерон нехотя подчинялся ему, соглашаясь превратить ласки в пытку. Хакс извивался под ним и стонал, когда Дэмерон вбивался в него жёстко и зло, отпуская себя и ещё не зная, что не успеет впоследствии медленно и вдумчиво извиниться за свою первобытную ярость.

А Хакс не мог, не желал умирать вот так, не дойдя до пика, пусть даже пика боли, словно их общее завершение имело какой-то смысл в надвигающейся катастрофе. Словно они действительно были важны друг для друга. В мареве панической неизбежности хотелось напоследок успеть стереть с бёдер липкие следы, слизнуть все до единой густые капли и задохнуться поцелуем прежде, чем волной взрыва их разорвёт окончательно.

***

День за днём Дэмерон возвращался к Хаксу — всякий раз в разное время: иногда они успевали не только потрахаться, но и нормально поговорить — так постепенно Хакс узнавал не только Дэмерона, но и самого себя в этом загадочном мире.

Но память о разговорах, сексе и залпах Старкиллера оставалась с ним, прирастала выразительными картинами, накапливалась и накрывала вихрем панических и разнузданных образов каждое утро, когда Хакс просыпался в одиночестве.

Синие цифры календарной даты на часах упорно дразнили его тем, что никогда не менялись. Не нужно было заботиться о пропитании. Не находилось ни единой возможности убежать прочь с планеты — даже когда по вечерам Хакс давал себе зарок проснуться пораньше, чтобы оказаться во время взрыва подальше от всей Хоснианской системы, — его желанию не суждено было сбыться.

Потому что заведённый на будущее будильник не мог сработать в прошлом, а прошлый будильник разносило ударной волной, как разносило Хакса и Дэмерона вместе с ним — но тот хотя бы никогда об этом не помнил, потому что не мог помнить.

В его мире они жили вместе, и на удивление счастливо, и умирали, как в старых сказках, в один день — Хакс иногда задумывался над тем, ценил ли Дэмерон иронию их совместных смертельных закатов.

Закаты всегда приходили на смену дождю по утрам. Тучи растворялись за горизонтом, в прихожей тренькала приглушённая мелодия, Дэмерон всякий раз заново изумлялся встрече с Хаксом; тот, по всему выходило, возвратился раньше него, но Хакс так и не добирался до того, чтобы узнать подробности: откуда он возвращался, почему для Дэмерона это вообще было важным.

Вскоре подробности собственной второй жизни перестали волновать Хакса: он этой жизнью не жил, а значит, нечего было и сокрушаться по тому, что не помнишь деталей. Так, по крайней мере, утверждала железная генеральская логика.

Но зияющая дыра в памяти на месте знакомства с Дэмероном больно обжигала его и выжигала логику прочь из голых беззащитных чувств всякий раз, когда Дэмерон любил его прежде, чем они погибали.

Почему, отчего он это делал? Для чего он всякий раз стремился вернуться к Хаксу?

***

И как только Хакс начал задаваться этим вопросом, пришёл день, когда Дэмерон не вернулся. Дождь не прекращался с самого утра, безжизненные синие блики от застывших часов отражали на мокром стекле одно и то же число, но облака не расходились к вечеру, и набивший оскомину закат всё не наступал.

Вместо солнца была гроза, и среди громадных пирамид сверкали молнии, и небоскрёбы пронзали бурые плотные небеса, точно острые серебряные иглы в каждой новой вспышке. За звукоизоляцией не было слышно грома, но память услужливо возвращала Хаксу воспоминания о грозах на Арканисе.

Ему казалось, что всё огромное сооружение их жилого небоскрёба ходит ходуном и вот-вот обрушится, а гром из памяти грохотал страшнее любого шторма в реальности. Заката в тот день не было, и Дэмерон не вернулся.

А Хакс ждал его — вот наивный дурак, ждал, привыкнув к его постоянным, неизменным и неизбежным возвращениям.

Ждал его после всех тех раз, когда сам сбегал в город, в не существующий в его прежнем мире живой Центральный город Хосниан-Прайм. Когда спускался сотни этажей на скоростном лифте или поднимался на корабельный причал на крыше; шёл по улицам, не разбирая дороги, теряясь в пёстрой толпе — или улетал на первом попавшемся шаттле куда глаза глядят, не спрашивая о направлении и не трогая автопилот.

Ждал после тех закатов, где красная вспышка накрывала самого Хакса в пути — в хаотичном беге по многоуровневым лабиринтам улиц или в полёте между иглами небоскрёбов; после тех вечеров, которые, как поначалу Хакс искренне верил, станут для него последними.

Но на следующее утро он вновь просыпался в собственной постели, кипенно-белые простыни мягко ласкали его тело, дождь убаюкивал в этом чужом, но уютном коконе, который Хакс против воли стал раз за разом считать своим — и весь животный ужас того, как он заживо сгорал в маленьком шаттле, отступал перед бессмысленной негой шёлковой постели и медового солнца.

Обугленная кожа вновь становилась румяной и розоватой от тепла и довольства, слезавшее кусками от чрезмерного жара мясо за ночь нарастало на свои места, Хакс недоверчиво ощупывал руки и ноги, едва прикасаясь к себе, точно боялся, что пальцы пройдут сквозь плоть и на самом деле его уже не существует. Да и можно ли было назвать происходящее — существованием?

Но каждое утро всё в нём безошибочно оказывалось на своём месте и сам он — в этой неизменной спальне. Их с Дэмероном спальне, где пуховые подушки успешно душили вопли людей и гуманоидов, которых вместе с Хаксом засыпало на улице обломками рушащихся зданий, а потом сама земля вздыбилась и раскололась от взрывной волны на осколки и за грохотом истребления целой планеты не стало слышно отдельных криков.

Всякий раз, убегая в ничто из проклятого дома, Хакс надеялся, что не вернётся, что кошмар закончится вместе с его очередной смертью, — но, просыпаясь поутру, понимал, что эта гениальная стратегия не срабатывала ни в одной из его многочисленных попыток.

Поэтому в то утро Хакс решил сменить тактику и для разнообразия никуда не выходить. Пребывание же в доме означало, что вечером Хаксу предстояло встречать изрядно соскучившегося по нему Дэмерона. Но отчего-то это не вызывало в Хаксе былой волны чуть ли не нутряного протеста.

Более того, Хакс ни за что не признался бы в этом и самому себе, но по пробуждении его охватило лихорадочное чувство нездорового, незнакомого энтузиазма. Словно бы он тоже — ждал этой встречи.

Будто и сам он — тоже соскучился. Некоторые мысли лучше было не думать даже внутри собственной головы.

Погода за окном привычно призывала закопаться поглубже в воздушной лёгкости одеяло, свить гнездо из подушек и вновь раз за разом попытаться заснуть в этом бесконечном дне, чтобы уже больше не просыпаться, но у Хакса внутри словно распрямилась пружина, и мир вокруг пошёл вскачь.

Руки немного потряхивало, тело то и дело зябко прошивало насквозь мелкими волнами дрожи от пальцев и до кончиков волос, а на лице, к вящему ужасу самого Хакса, добравшегося до зеркала в освежителе, застыла совершенно не естественная для него гримаса.

Больше всего она была похожа на восторженную и дурацкую улыбку. Хакс постарался придать лицу отсутствующее и скучающее выражение. Улыбка возвратилась и оказалась ещё шире и ярче. Улыбаться при этом было решительно нечему. Хакс со смесью отвращения и какой-то соревновательной даже злобы с силой дёрнул себя за всклокоченные вихры.

Вихры торчали возмутительно наэлектризованные и дерзкие. В их поведении было что-то неуловимое от Дэмерона. Вместо того чтобы прийти в себя и хотя бы привести волосы в порядок — хотя, если задуматься, для чего? — Хаксу захотелось рассмеяться.

Прикинув все за и против подобной глупости, он всё же не выдержал и расхохотался. Дэмерон возвращается. Дождь прекратил стучать в панорамные окна. Хакс знал, что случится завтра. Впрочем, и что будет уже сегодня вечером — тоже. Волосы можно было и не причёсывать.

Странное сочетание безысходности и азарта охватило Хакса и опьянило получше всякого алкоголя. Непослушные лёгкие волосы так и остались торчать в разные стороны рыжим облаком над головой.

Хакс ухватился за раковину и скорчил рожу своему отражению — об этом всё равно никто не узнает, даже если его сейчас в прямом эфире транслируют по всему голонету скрытой съёмкой: завтра все съёмки опять обнулятся.

Эта выходка останется только в памяти у самого Хакса. Дэмерон тоже о ней не узнает. Дэмерон не узнает вообще ни о чём — а значит, можно сказать ему правду о своих ежедневных пробуждениях без риска для себя. Был ли в этом какой-либо смысл, кроме возможности выговориться, Хакс старался не задумываться. Пока.

Однако если он так хотел с Дэмероном именно говорить, к этому следовало подготовиться. После всех их разнообразных и порою откровенно диких в своём неистовстве прошлых сцен возвращения Хакс привык готовиться к самому болезненному сценарию, где Дэмерон не выдержит и выдерет его насухо, прижав к входной двери, стоит только Хаксу к нему приблизиться.

Дэмерон станет вколачиваться в него безо всякой подготовки, а потом доведёт себя до истерики, когда поймёт, — или обессиленный Хакс ему намекнёт, если останется в сознании, что он драл Хакса нерастраханного, как последний слепой кобель, напрыгивающий на всё, что шевелится.

И ведь Хаксу не объяснить потом, каким образом он, будучи, по-видимому, достаточно долгое уже время постоянным любовником Дэмерона, оказался настолько узким и не готовым к его возвращению.

По обрывкам немногих рассказов Дэмерона, Хакс пришёл к смутно пугающим выводам о том, что они трахались, как кролики, чуть ли не каждый день, когда бывали вместе. При этом их графики не совпадали, и недели порознь иногда превращались в месяцы на разных планетах в отдалённых системах.

Однако Хакс прежде всегда держал себя наготове, по крайней мере, так выходило со слов Дэмерона, когда тот сам ложился перед Хаксом на живот, задирая вверх накачанную задницу, сам же раздвигал смуглые половинки и жалобно смотрел на Хакса, чуть ли не скулил просительно, оглаживая пальцами раскрасневшееся кольцо натруженных и готовых к проникновению мышц.

Его чёрные кудри были как угли на снежно-белых простынях, и оливковая кожа казалась медовой в лучах догорающего заката, и Хакс меньше всего ожидал, что Дэмерон тоже готовил себя для него, тренировался к их встрече, растягивал себя явно в спешке и неизвестно чем, судя по раздражённо порозовевшей коже вокруг; а теперь ждал, ждал от Хакса ответных действий, извивался под ним и смотрел прямо в душу.

И Хакс тогда почти подчинился этому гипнотическому взгляду, и взялся бледными острыми пальцами за смуглые упругие ягодицы, шире развёл их, придвинулся ближе под одобрительные стоны Дэмерона, но в эту минуту струившийся из окон нежный золотой свет озарился таким знакомым багрянцем…

Они не успели.

***

Не успели тогда и не успели впоследствии, а потом Хакс сбегал, и улетал, и определённо раздолбал несметное множество шаттлов и одноместных кораблей, и встречал свою смерть и в культурных центрах, и в злачных кварталах, в торговых районах и в загазованных трущобах.

А после бывали дни, когда Дэмерон возвращался и совершенно по-детски плакал у Хакса на груди, больно впивался пальцами в худые плечи, прижимал к себе до хруста в рёбрах и не отпускал.

Тогда они не набрасывались друг на друга, но засыпали прямо на закате, не размыкая объятий. И каждый думал о своём и плакал от одиночества — кто вслух, а кто и про себя, но всё это неизменно обнулялось сначала лёгким клубничного оттенка заревом на матовом белом потолке, а затем яркой вспышкой кровавого блеска.

Ударной волной их впечатывало друг в друга и затем в стену, а иногда, впрочем, сразу выбрасывало в окно, исхлестав руки и лица стеклянным крошевом, — и они летели, летели вместе со всем небоскрёбом, всем городом и всей планетой, летели в бездну и распадались на частицы протовещества прежде, чем Хакс успевал узнать у Дэмерона, отчего же тот всё-таки плакал.

Поначалу он и не рвался об этом узнавать. А когда понял, что незаметно для себя ему стало важным об этом узнать, — Дэмерон словно повадился возвращаться пьяным от веселья. Он и так-то был безбашенным, но неизменная внезапность от обнаружения в их доме Хакса, вернувшегося, по мнению Дэмерона, раньше графика, полностью срывала ему все тормоза.

В такие дни они трахались без удержу, а Хакс при всём желании не мог бы спросить, что заставило Дэмерона плакать в прошлый раз, и даже не потому, что рот его почти постоянно был занят самим Дэмероном, — просто этот Дэмерон никогда не узнал той печали.

Он был беззаветно, безо всякой задней мысли счастлив, плавился в руках Хакса, а Хакс дивился собственной смелости и изобретательности. Дэмерон подбадривал его хриплым сорванным в криках голосом, и Хакс, крифф подери, подчинялся его просьбам и двигался на нём резче, быстрее и жёстче — откуда только силы брались!

Дэмерон гладил его по выпирающим рёбрам, ловил ладонью бьющееся под ними сердце, удерживал его в груди у Хакса, а от его уверенных прикосновений не было щекотно, а только жарко и как-то… уютно.

Хакс терялся и тонул в этом незнакомом ощущении, покачивался на Дэмероне, как на волнах, терял ритм и иногда едва не вырубался от того, как изощрённо Дэмерон любил растянуть их удовольствие на подольше.

Он медленно насаживал Хакса на себя до дрожи в сильных смуглых руках, и вместе они словно плыли среди пуховых перин, и Хаксу казалось, что они сами — былинки, лениво застывшие в золотом закатном свете.

Но раз за разом по потолку принимались метаться красные всполохи, такие знакомые Хаксу и такие новые, удивительные для Дэмерона, ещё не нёсшие для него никакой опасности.

Багровый отблеск делался ярче, и Хакс весь сиял рубиновым светом, и Дэмерону поначалу казалось, что это его воображение достраивает Хакса — бога войны, что в кровавом мареве спустился с небес забрать его грешную душу, а Дэмерон так удачно сжимает его твёрдые маленькие соски и ускоряет их ритм до рваного бешенства.

Хакс подыгрывал ему и протяжно стонал, когда Дэмерон особенно сильно выкручивал чувствительную кожу соска. После Хакса срывало в бесконтрольную дрожь, начинало трясти так, точно непрерывно било сильнейшим потоком чистого электричества, и всё внутри него разрывалось фейерверками удовольствия на грани острой, тянущей боли, но у них опять совсем не оставалось времени.

И когда Хакс прижимался вспотевшим лбом ко лбу Дэмерона, путался в его влажных кудрях и вдыхал его рычание, вторил ему своим собственным стоном — они всё равно не успевали.

Дальше — только стекло и кровь, и Хакс глупо надеялся, что в этот раз они быстрее потеряют сознание, чем тогда, когда они перед второй взрывной волной успели пролететь, не расцепив рук, около сотни этажей.

Уж лучше этому закончиться сразу, чем вспоминать, как Дэмерон тогда глядел на него, в этом последнем — хотя бы для него самого — полёте, потому что такой агонии и такой любви Хакс не видел больше нигде и никогда. И не был уверен, что готов увидеть ещё раз.

***

Поэтому Хакс стал готовиться к возвращениям Дэмерона заранее. Безжалостная память не вымарывала ни единой детали изо всех их прошедших встреч, и Хакс со временем сам чётко запомнил, как именно Дэмерону нравилось, что его заводило и напрочь сносило крышу, от чего он расслаблялся и мог часами вжимать в себя Хакса, когда они, лёжа на боку, вместе смотрели на закат.

Хакс нащупывал пальцами место, где они соединялись, и Дэмерон неторопливо качал его, обнимая со спины, накрывал возбуждённый член сухой тёплой ладонью, но не двигал рукой, а наоборот тормозил любую резкость, чтобы их единение длилось и длилось. Он не знал, никогда не знал заранее, что красная вспышка всё завершит, не дождавшись, когда они поторопятся и закончат.

Поэтому Хакс решил готовить себя к приходу Дэмерона сразу, как только просыпался и вспоминал все прошедшие закаты. Даже зная, чем закончится наступивший день, Хакс всё равно тщательно вылизывал собственные пальцы и растягивал себя наново каждое утро.

Если удавалось проснуться ещё во время дождя, Хакс мог позволить себе начать медленно, с одного пальца, который на пробу разгибал и ощупывал себя изнутри в поисках точки, приносившей самое болезненное удовольствие.

Иногда Хакс находил её сразу и доводил себя до блаженного беспамятства, трахал себя пальцами и додрачивал до тех пор, пока вернувшийся Дэмерон не находил его в постели — утомлённого, разомлевшего и перемазанного собственной спермой.

В такие дни Дэмерон тщательно вылизывал Хаксу живот и отсасывал ему до тех пор, пока тот не захлёбывался криками, а тело не сводило судорогой продлённого удовольствия. С той неистовой методичностью, с какой Дэмерон подходил к очищению Хакса от следов спермы, они не успевали заняться ничем больше, когда лёгкая краснота заката обращалась смертельным заревом.

***

В другие дни Хакс просыпался сильно за полдень, не желая принимать этот застывший день и вечную, точно прилипшую к часам дату центрального галактического календаря. Он пытался мысленно убедить себя, что если не раскроет глаз, то и кошмара больше не повторится.

Но даже сжавшегося и скрюченного, с зажмуренными глазами и синеватыми от напряжения пальцами, сжимающими постель, Дэмерон находил Хакса и аккуратно выпутывал из простыней, вынимал из кровати, на руках относил в освежитель, где зацеловывал его всего с ног до головы и отмывал — от страхов и от безжалостных ошмётков памяти.

Под шепчущими струями тёплой воды они вновь ничего не успевали — а осколки стекла и стали тогда впивались особенно больно.

Хакс долго не мог отделаться от ощущений разрываемых тел — и эти воспоминания только накапливались в нём наравне с более приятными: дурная, сумасшедшая смесь крышесносного секса и памяти обо всех своих насильственных смертях.

***

Если Хакс просыпался поздно, то уже не жалел себя и собственного тела, поспешно сжимал и разжимал мокрые от слюны пальцы, двигал ими споро и резко, скрежеща зубами от боли и вгрызаясь в гипоаллергенную подушку, заглушавшую крики.

Хакс с ужасом приходил к постепенному осознанию, что ему нравилась эта боль, нравилось калечить собственное тело — и позволять это Дэмерону, когда того срывало с тормозов от внезапности их встречи. От яркой физической боли Хаксу лучше удавалось забыться, хотя бы на время не думать о том, что и наступивший день тоже будет — последним.

За юрким языком в его заднице и скрученными от возбуждения мышцами в низу живота непременно последует взрыв, всегда в одно и то же время, и поутру часы опять застынут на прошедшей дате, и Дэмерон, возвратившись, не вспомнит, как вылизывал его вчера, потому что они не виделись целый месяц — или неделю? Или год?

Хакс потерял счёт дням, но придумал для себя целую вереницу важных условностей, словно соблюдал ритуал, осматривая своё тело в утреннем душе, долго до тянущей агонии вгоняя в себя пальцы, стоя на коленях на мокром холодном полу освежителя: холод тоже помогал не думать, притуплял чувства — но всё же не давал беспамятства.

Хакс не мог забыть ни красных вспышек, ни неминуемой смерти на закате; но так же явственно стоял перед ним молящий взгляд Дэмерона, его дикое отчаяние — и то, как это отчаяние отступало, когда Хакс раскрывался перед ним.

Всякий раз — неизбывная, невозможная — незаслуженная, наконец! — бешеная нежность вырывалась из Дэмерона и укрывала Хакса целиком — поцелуями и внимательными пальцами, прикосновениями чуткими и жёсткими только там, где сам Хакс хотел чувствовать себя слабым.

Они не оставляли Хакса, смешивались с переживаниями накрывающего взрыва, и нужно было постараться хотя бы не думать о нём — но Хакс неизменно возвращался к тому, что снова и снова следовало за закатом, и просовывал пальцы ещё глубже в себя, добавлял вторую руку, чтобы собственной болью ослепить надвигающееся красное марево.

Но в тот день оно всё равно накрыло Хакса — в одиночестве. Он ждал Дэмерона весь день, но тот так и не вернулся. Из-за горизонта прямо на Хакса летели залпы Старкиллера, но Дэмерона не было рядом, чтобы отвлечь его чем-то простым и телесным, до одури горячим и мучительным — но Хакса окружала лишь пустота, припорошенная золотой дымкой. Из пустоты ударными волнами накатывали взрывы.

На следующий день всё повторилось.  
Хакс истязал своё тело в иррациональной надежде, что придёт Дэмерон и остановит его, снова посмотрит на него так, что у Хакса всё внутри сожмётся пружиной и разожмётся только на закате, но Хаксу уже не будет до этого заката никакого дела, потому что Дэмерон будет распирать его изнутри, и наставлять под ключицей свежих укусов и держать смуглыми руками поперёк рёбер так крепко, что Хакс, может быть, удачно задохнётся прежде, чем грянет взрыв.

Но Дэмерон не возвращался уже много дней — Хакс потерял им счёт, — а Старкиллер стрелял с поразительным постоянством. Хакс лежал на постели, подтянув колени к груди, и выжидал, когда заалеет горизонт. Он потянулся рукой за спину, огладил пальцами раскрытое пульсирующее отверстие и всхлипнул. Нет. Этого не могло быть. Генерал Хакс в это время руководил залпом Старкиллера — кем же тогда был он сам?

А если он сам был — генерал Хакс, то кто же тогда день за днём расцвечивал закат Хосниана? Кто присылал к нему Дэмерона, кто сталкивал их друг с другом месяц за месяцем — сколько лет прошло в этом сне? Хакса прострелило дрожью, вереницами пробежали по коже мурашки, засаднило в глазах и между ног — боль была слишком многообразна, слишком реальна, слишком противна для того, чтобы быть сном.

Старкиллер стрелял, а Хакс глядел на алое зарево сквозь панорамные окна. Знакомый до мельчайших деталей закат затуманился и поплыл красными пятнами — Хакс не помнил, когда заплакал.

Когда он вообще плакал в последний раз. И главное — из-за чего!

Из-за кого. Дэмерон не вернулся. Об этом тоже никто не узнает. Как никто не узнает и о нём самом. Ударная волна накрыла в этот раз мягко, как заботливые руки Дэмерона.

***

Дождливым утром Хакс проснулся от того, что его трясло крупной дрожью. Зубы наталкивались друг на друга и прикусывали язык. Какой по счёту наступил день после того, как они взорвались с Дэмероном в последний раз? Или месяц?

Хакс путался в подсчётах, дни растягивались в недели; все бесхитростно оставленные им на бортике кровати засечки наутро неизменно исчезали, любые свидетельства присутствия Дэмерона в их доме пропадали отовсюду, кроме памяти Хакса. А памяти он уже не мог всецело доверять.

И теперь его лихорадило. Что, если Дэмерон больше никогда не вернётся? Раньше Хакс ведь только того и ждал — каждый раз, когда сбегал в город или пытался улететь с Хосниана прежде, чем планету накроют залпы Старкиллера.

Надеялся избежать встречи, незваных и напористых ласк, которые сбивали с толку и заставляли чувствовать странное, животное, незнакомое.

Ласк и прикосновений, которые раскрывали Хаксу и тело, и душу, всё в нём перепутывали — он уже не мог вспомнить, где заканчивалась его жизнь до Хосниана — и где начинался Дэмерон.

Тот бесцеремонно вторгался в его дом — всё-таки в их дом — и раз за разом вторгался в тело Хакса, причиняя ему наслаждение ещё более острое, чем первоначальную боль; вламывался в его разум, практически не говоря ни слова, только прикасаясь к нему и раздевая глазами.

Раздевая так, словно Дэмерон хотел снять с Хакса кожу вместе с наспех повязанной на бёдра простынёю, освежевать его и вывернуть наизнанку, выпотрошить всего его наружу — потому что его нежность была хуже кинжалов.

Она жалила Хакса и оставляла шрамы, которых Дэмерон при всём желании не мог бы увидеть: для него каждая их встреча была первой после долгой разлуки, и он стремился всего себя распластать перед Хаксом, отдаться и отдать всё, что копил для него, все одинокие ночи без сна, все холодные дни в пустынях космоса, когда только память всполохами рыжего золота согревала и поддерживала в нём сознание.

И Дэмерон отдавал с лихвой, возвращал Хаксу всю свою любовь, о которой тот никогда не просил, которой не ждал и от которой так поначалу хотел избавиться, — ежевечерний взрыв всей планеты плохо способствовал укреплению долгосрочных отношений. Или же, выходит, в нём и было всё дело?

Хакс запоминал каждую их встречу, каждый взгляд Дэмерона, под которым тлел и плавился мучительно, как на раскалённых углях, безуспешно пытаясь забыть, как умело и жарко смуглые руки обхватывают его плотно-плотно, как обнимают самую его душу, вжимают в себя и не отпускают, даже когда новый закат входит в комнату вместе с ударной волной.

И теперь Хакса лихорадило от пустоты. Он заметался по постели, сбрасывая одеяла и подушки, скатился с неё сам, уткнувшись в угол кровати, вцепившись одной рукой в ковёр, а второй обхватив колени.

Дрожь не унималась, пустота нарастала. Что, если Дэмерон действительно не вернётся? Что если теперь Хакс раз за разом будет просыпаться один — и в одиночестве же станет встречать каждый последующий закат?

Память его сделалась крайне коварной и только заостряла наиболее яркие воспоминания: о залпах Старкиллера и о том, как Хакс кончал, с криком выгибаясь в крепких руках у Дэмерона, до искр в глазах, до тянущего чувства заполненности между ног и упругой золотистой дымки в воздухе между ними.

В этой дымке Дэмерон шептал ему совершенно невозможные вещи, и Хаксу хотелось убежать и от этих слов тоже: единственный, любимый, родной — кто угодно, но почему он?

Неловко соскальзывая с Дэмерона, Хакс порывался доковылять хотя бы до освежителя, но Дэмерон неизменно ловил его со спины, растраханного и вихляющего узкими бёдрами, останавливал, усаживал обратно на пуховые подушки и долго вылизывал бёдра Хакса с внутренней стороны, по которым густо стекало его собственное семя.

После тщательной дегустации Дэмерон всегда нежно укладывал Хакса на спину, сам нависал над ним весь в полыхающем золоте закатных лучей и щедро делился своим вкусом, пил с губ Хакса капельки пота и жмурился от восторга, снова и снова повторяя запретные слова.

Дэмерон шептал их и хрипел, кричал и выстанывал столько раз, что Хакс умудрился поверить ему. Поверить в то, что не могло быть правдой хотя бы в силу неизбежной ежевечерней смерти, — но по утрам Хакс просыпался, и его всего скручивало этой верой, как тугой пружиной, трясло предвкушением и заставляло проникать в себя пальцами, сминать чувствительную кожу и растягивать её до самой сладостной боли — только бы дождаться.

Но дни зачинались дождями и заканчивались кровью, а Дэмерон не возвращался. Зато лихорадка каждое утро встречала Хакса и отправляла его на пол, выгибаться струной и биться об стену, калечить себя и побитой собакой заползать в угол между кроватью и окном, а там скулить от ненавистной жалости к себе до тех пор, пока закат не приходил стереть этот день из мира — но не из памяти.

Поэтому, когда знакомая мелодия пропиликала в прихожей на несколько часов раньше, чем Хакс помнил, его чуть не разорвало изнутри от невыразимого.

Он спотыкался и путался в коконе белья, бежал в прихожую, словно ожидал встретить там спасение из этого кошмара — но там его ждал Дэмерон, и это было почему-то лучше любого спасения.

Дэмерон подхватил Хакса на руки и обнимал, прижимая к себе за голую задницу, а Хакс целовал его мокрые от дождя непослушные вихры и слизывал капли с пушистых ресниц. Дэмерон снова звал его родным и любимым, а Хакса так лихорадило, что не было ни сил, ни желания убегать — только слушать, слушать его и верить каждому слову.

Дэмерон ведь так хотел, чтобы Хакс поверил ему, — всякий раз, когда целовал и заглядывал своими глазами-безднами к Хаксу в самое нутро, всего его наружу вытягивал, со всеми залпами Старкиллера и марширующими армиями Первого Порядка, — вытягивал — и прощал.

Хакс до сих пор и не думал даже, что нуждался — от кого бы то ни было — в прощении. Но абсурдно затянувшийся день перед смертью длился уже слишком долго, а Дэмерон сам раскрывался перед ним с какой-то извращённой, нечеловеческой честностью — и Хакс ему верил.

А теперь Дэмерон обнимал его, живой, вернувшийся, и Хакс впервые сам торопился, неумело стягивал с Дэмерона оставшуюся одежду, так что рвалась ткань и отлетали заклёпки, тянул руку Дэмерона ко рту, целиком заглатывал его пальцы, облизывал их, и тонкая нить липкой слюны блестела в лучах наконец-то выглянувшего солнца, точно линия жизни. Их жизни.

Хакс боялся не успеть, а потому раскрывался податливо, жадно насаживался на пальцы Дэмерона и не думал о том, что не успел растянуть себя, не чувствовал боли, заворожённый тем, как солнечный свет преобразил перед ним лицо Дэмерона.

Хакс тянулся бледными, почти прозрачными от солнца пальцами к смуглым скулам, к медовой коже груди, к острым ключицам — и не мог насмотреться, не мог перестать трогать, словно Дэмерон был видением, которое покинет Хакса прежде, чем красный взрыв завершит этот день и эту жизнь.

***

Дэмерон не ожидал, что Хакс возвратится раньше него и что настолько по нему соскучится. В его глазах Дэмерону читалось что-то большее, чем простая печаль от его долгого отсутствия, что-то страшное и больное, отчего хотелось двигаться быстрее и жёстче, снова быть тем невнимательным и глупым любовником, который причинял Хаксу столько неудобств во время их первых неловких то ли встреч, то ли столкновений.

Но Хакс глядел на него с такой мучительной нежностью, гладил лицо и целовал так, как не бывало никогда прежде. Между ними бывала жёсткость, граничащая с жестокостью, случались истерики и драки, завершавшиеся быстрым и злобным сексом, — но между ними не бывало этой золотой дымки, как бы Дэмерон ни старался раскрыться перед Хаксом до предельной честности и выманить того из своей скорлупы.

А теперь эта скорлупа распадалась на осколки, и Дэмерону чудились в глазах Хакса слёзы, потому что не мог же он в самом деле плакать просто от радости? В мягком медовом мареве Хакс в его руках словно сиял, и его слёзы тоже блестели, и тонкая ниточка слюны между губами будто сковала их как крепчайшая из цепей.

Дэмерон двигался внутри Хакса резко и рвано, уже сожалея, что не подготовил того получше, но Хакс — немыслимое дело! — сам подбадривал его сдавленным шёпотом, и не убирал ласковых рук с лица, и гладил почти невесомо, едва касаясь, — в то время как Дэмерон со всей силы насаживал его на себя, одуряющего тугого, жаркого, пульсирующего — одновременно незнакомого в этой нежности и такого родного.

Кажется, он сказал Хаксу об этом вслух — всегда говорил. И тогда Хакс улыбнулся ему так, как не улыбался никогда прежде. А потом мир вокруг них заволокло красным.

*** *** ***

Дэмерон не сторонился Рей, нет, конечно же, нет. Просто… Их все теперь обходили стороной — никто не рисковал связываться с Силой плотнее, чем могли выдержать их хрупкие недолговечные тела.

Да, владеющие Силой навели в галактике относительный порядок, но находиться с ними на одной территории всё равно было невыносимо тяжело.

Это трудно облекалось в подходящие слова, но все в победившем Сопротивлении чувствовали гнетущее и невыразимое, мутным облаком повисшее среди всех, кто выжил.

Оно забивалось в лёгкие и душило внешне сильных и выносливых бойцов, и медики ничего не могли с этим поделать — их тоже выкашивало одного за другим. Многие бежали, не зная, куда и отчего же они бегут.

Возвращение к миру вышло отнюдь не триумфальным, но тревожным, а сам мир — донельзя хрупким: Первый Порядок был понятным, внешним и видимым врагом. Сила и её флуктуации были не видны до самого последнего, до мгновения перед взрывом — и никто не рисковал угадывать, чем придётся заплатить за её обуздание.

То, что заплатить придётся, понимали все, но когда? От неизвестности можно было свихнуться. Те, кто ещё не сбежал, балансировали на опасной грани с безумием.

Дэмерон старался держаться — не для себя, но для тех, кто смотрел на него, как на их последнюю надежду среди не владевших силой бойцов. Получалось откровенно плохо.

После смерти Леи всё получалось плохо — даже их странная и вымученная победа больше походила на паузу перед чем-то большим — но решительно непонятным. Отсутствие ясности и внятных перспектив изматывало похуже боевых и тренировочных вылетов, и некому больше было отдать Дэмерону приказ отставить отчаяние.

— Головные боли не беспокоят? — Рей аккуратно подождала, пока автоматическая дверь отодвинется, но не зашла в комнату, остановившись у порога. Она смотрела на Дэмерона участливо и в чём-то даже с жалостью. Выносить эту проницательность было неприятно.

Несмотря на духоту и жару в комнате, По зябко передёрнул плечами и отвёл взгляд к безрадостному дождливому пейзажу за окнами их убежища в джунглях. Привычно штормило, обещая ещё много месяцев непрерывного тропического ливня.

Была ли среди тёплого дождя боль? По честно не мог бы вычленить её из общей усталости и постоянного ощущения пребывания вверх тормашками. Только на вылетах он и мог почувствовать себя на своём месте, но в последнее время даже чувство свободного полёта перестало помогать.

— Мне кажется, у тебя должна очень сильно болеть голова, — Рей как-то виновато провела носком сапога по полу. Ещё одну дугу, затем обратно. По усиленно не смотрел ей в глаза и ждал, когда вскроется истинная причина, по которой он вдруг занадобился джедаям.

— Я понимаю, если тебе не хочется об этом говорить, — продолжила Рей, — но позволь мне осмотреть тебя.

С преувеличенной храбростью, которой он вовсе не ощущал, По поднялся с кровати и расправил плечи в приглашающем жесте: «Осматривай». Раз уж они решили перейти на их собственных союзников и друзей…

— Нет-нет, я имею в виду то, что у тебя в голове.

Вспышки красного и белый шум, который насыпается в глаза, будто колотое стекло. Пронзительная, мучительная боль, взрывы агонии в голове и теле, от которых некуда бежать, — из тебя ведь тянут жилы одну за одной, вот они лопаются прямо на твоих глазах, а ремни, которыми стянуты руки и ноги, врезаются в кожу лезвиями и рассекают насквозь.

Допрос у Кайло Рена точно не был тем эпизодом из жизни По, к которому тому хотелось бы когда-либо возвращаться. Но «смотреть то, что в голове» — рано или поздно наверняка привело бы к высвобождению этих воспоминаний. Жилы, ремни, лезвия. После всего, через что они прошли, после стольких потерь — снова возвращаться к этому?

— Нет. Нет, нет, — По предупредительно взмахнул руками перед Рей, словно бы жалкий жест лишённого Силы человека мог её отвадить от задуманного. Рей задумчиво оглядела По с ног до головы и мотнула головой куда-то в сторону:  
— Тогда давай просто пойдём со мной сейчас, мне нужно кое-что тебе показать.

По не сдвинулся с места. Знает он эти джедайские штучки!  
— Обещаю, что не полезу к тебе в голову! — Рей взметнула на него полные обиды глаза — за кого он её принимал, в самом деле! За Кайло Рена? Это были незваные и неудобные мысли. Рей поёжилась, вспомнив о последней, столь яркой и запоминающейся встрече Дэмерона с форсъюзером. Да, пожалуй, со стороны её предложение вовсе не выглядело таким уж манящим.

По пожал плечами. Даже если Рей придётся — да мало ли, по каким причинам! — нарушить своё обещание и влезть к нему в голову, вряд ли он сумеет что-либо сделать, чтобы противостоять ей.

А ещё их ведь наверняка ждёт Кайло Рен, коль скоро они теперь работают в паре, а значит, шансов на бескровный — в фигуральном смысле — осмотр оставалось до ничтожного мало.

Что же, если у владеющих Силой возникла столь острая необходимость в ощупывании мозгов лучшего пилота Сопротивления, у означенного пилота вовсе не находилось причин не подчиниться их желанию. Какая уж там субординация, когда у вас на базе двое сильнейших форсъюзеров галактики играют в благородных джедаев.

***

По не ошибся — Кайло Рен действительно ждал их. Рей называла его Беном и смотрела на монстра из кошмаров По с такой же жалостью, какую, кажется, она испытывала ко всем ним — словно бы стала на место Леи, но не вдохновляла их своей Силой, а лишь безгранично жалела.

Зрелище было тягостное, По хотелось поскорее убраться из тесной для них троих комнатёнки, в которой не обнаружилось толком ни каких бы то ни было приборов, ни техники, ни мебели — только пара стульев да лавка у стены. Впрочем, когда это владеющим Силой нужны были дополнительные аксессуары?

Кайло Рен лежал на простой лавке, свесив длинные ноги на пол. Между его бровей пролегла глубокая складка, ещё сильнее исказив и без того асимметричное лицо. Не открывая глаз, он махнул рукой в их сторону, на что Рей без слов поспешно усадила По на свободный стул, а сама встала на колени рядом с Кайло, положив ладонь тому на лоб.

По вопросительно взглянул на неё, явно не ожидав, что его вот так запросто оставят в покое.  
— Просто закрой глаза и смотри, — как само собой разумеющееся выдохнула Рей под грузом неведомо откуда навалившейся на неё усталости и вздрогнула, когда Кайло рядом с ней дёрнуло так, точно тоже ударило электричеством.

Несмотря на противоречие в просьбе, По подчинился и прикрыл глаза — наблюдать за этими двумя почему-то было мучительно, словно они излучали вокруг себя волны боли, заполоняли этой болью пространство, но не получали от этого наслаждения. Хотя, казалось бы, Рен ведь пировал на этой боли, напитывался агонией и сокрушал миры, ему ли излучать её излишки, когда он прежде так жадно стремился вобрать в себя всю её?

***

Тёмное успокаивающее чувство глубокого космоса перед закрытыми глазами качнулось и пошло рябью. Привычную черноту залило густым, пульсирующим багрянцем, сквозь прожилки капилляров под веки рвалось пробиться палящее полуденное солнце, краснота отступала перед ослепительным белым светом.

Уставшее тело наполнялось теплом, а сердце — отдохновением. Если это был предупредительный гипноз перед рывком, то По предпочёл бы остаться под ним подольше.

Но гипноз не завершался — тепло щедро разливалось по рукам и ногам, пенилось былой силой, которую По уже и забыл, как чувствовал в каждом броске своего крестокрыла, когда он был единым целым с машиной, с воздухом, с космосом — целым миром.

Из тепла и яркого света к нему протянулись руки — незнакомые жилистые бледные руки в легкомысленных рыжих веснушках. Сладкая, позабытая радость затопила По, хотелось зажмуриться и подстроиться под ласку этих рук, чтобы они продолжали гладить его по волосам, скулам, бровям, лицу… Но По и так зажмурился прежде, чем попал в это молочно-белое и мягкое междумирье.

Теперь ему оставалось только смотреть и с удивлением узнавать Хакса — да-да, того самого Хакса, которого они схватили, допрашивали и пытали; того Хакса, которого По из невиданной дерзости обвёл вокруг пальца и задурил когда-то на виду у всего Первого Порядка; того Хакса, который отдал приказ стрелять по Хосниану.

По узнавал и не узнавал его одновременно — тот Хакс из его сознательных воспоминаний был холёный, строгий и подтянутый даже тогда, когда по его распухшему от синяков лицу струями текла чёрная кровь, когда плотно уложенные гелем рыжие волосы тоже почернели от этой крови и мокрыми прядями падали на воспалённое фиолетовое лицо.

А теперь его волосы, словно пуховое гало, витали в золотистой дымке, непослушная чёлка падала на глаза, на лице не осталось и следа от избиений — почему-то от этого наблюдения у По точно камень с сердца свалился и рассыпался лёгкой золотой пылью.

Хакс глядел на него без настороженности и злобы, Хакс гладил его по небритым щекам и — улыбался?

По не помнил, чтобы Хакс улыбался, — не считать же за улыбку ту циничную ухмылку, которой Хакс пытался отвечать на их вопросы тогда в пыточной камере.

Зрелище было до абсурда странным — но руки Хакса были тёплыми, а прикосновения — нежными. Такую искреннюю, щемящую нежность По ни с чем бы не сумел перепутать. Почему Рей позвала его? Что на самом деле он должен был увидеть?

По не успел додумать, когда Хакс потянулся к нему сквозь медового цвета зыбкое марево и прижался мягкими губами ко рту. От удивления По ахнул, а Хакс быстрым и неожиданно умелым, даже развратным языком уже вылизывал его дёсны и прижимался к нему всем телом.

Словно контроллеры на приборной панели, которые нужно было включать в определённой последовательности, По чувствовал как неведомая сила — Сила? — постепенно включала всё его тело в это видение, делая Хакса над ним всё более осязаемым.

Осязаемым настолько, что По чуть не задохнулся — от внезапно ставшего яростным поцелуя, от того, как отчаянно до боли Хакс вжался в него и сдавил пальцами плечи, как качнулся над ним, стал опускаться всё ближе и ближе — и тотчас же сделалось до безумия туго и горячо. По натягивал на себя Хакса и ощущал пульсирующий жар у него внутри.

Он дёрнулся от неожиданности — когда они успели, как? От его рывка Хакс заскулил и закинул голову назад, обнажив белую шею и быстро бьющуюся на ней венку.

По потянулся к венке и поцеловал её, всасывая тонкую кожу и облизывая место укуса. Двинулся на пробу так же резко ещё раз, не раздумывая больше над тем, как и почему они оказались в такой ситуации, но всё больше и больше распаляясь тем, как плотно Хакс насаживался на него и елозил бёдрами до искр в глазах.

А потом искры взорвались алой болью, и По очень явно видел, как ему отрывает руку ударной волной. Как покраснел закат, как Хакса отшвырнуло от него в стену, а он не успел даже протянуть руку, когда всё раскололось на части. По закричал.

***

Рей запыхалась и шумно пыталась вдыхать, но у неё не получалось, и она только кашляла, сжимая ладонь По в своей.  
— Всё нормально, всё нормально, — потерянно бормотала она, другой рукой удерживая ладонь Кайло Рена. Того скрючило в неестественной позе, на бледном лбу блестели крупные капли пота. По сообразил, что сам он очнулся на полу рядом с ними. Голова кружилась.

Вопросов было явно больше, чем ответов. Рей сбивчиво порывалась начать объяснения, но неизменно путалась в деталях каких-то манипуляций с Силой, и сквозь похмельный туман душной глухой мигрени По сумел понять только то, что он появился в видениях Хакса, и Рей не знала, отчего так произошло, но думала, что По стоило узнать, как именно Сила эксплуатирует его образ.

Если это была, конечно, проделка Силы, а не подсознание самого Хакса, на самом-то деле Рей ни в чём не была уверена, и Сила вела себя непредсказуемо, а Бен больше не мог в одиночку контролировать ход всего процесса…

На словах о процессе По стало физически дурно. Он постарался внятно сформулировать мучивший его вопрос, но вышло только отрывистое:  
— Где Хакс?

***

Рей постепенно приходила в себя, но от слов По смешалась и даже смутилась. После того, как Сопротивление победило, а Первый Порядок был официально распущен, пропаганда пестрела призывами к восстановлению мирной жизни, а о миллионах специально кондиционированных военных, с детства приученных убивать себе подобных, попросту нигде не говорилось.

В горячке наступившего мира гражданские спешно пытались наверстать всё упущенное за годы непрекращавшихся войн, и среди череды праздненств и торжеств не было места думам о столь очевидной опасности.

Её бремя взяли на себя владевшие Силой, как сбивчиво пояснила Рей, и все враги свободного мира должны были пройти подготовку к жизни без войны, ведь их навыки не будут востребованы, а их промытые мозги будут препятствием, а не преимуществом.

К По мерзким шорохом подкрадывалось неприятное подозрение.  
— Где Хакс? — вновь спросил он. Рей в его глазах раздваивалась, и её объяснения делались ещё более путаными.

После того, как военного преступника и бывшего генерала Первого Порядка Армитажа Хакса передали новому галактическому правосудию, По ничего о нём не слышал. Если бы состоялась казнь — это бы широко афишировалось. Но победители в этот раз, казалось, решили обойтись без казней.

— Бен, он… — Рей с жалостью обернулась к Кайло Рену и стёрла пот с его лба. Губы Рена побледнели и обескровились, он что-то бормотал, но всё ещё не приходил в сознание.

По думал, что ему раньше уже сделалось достаточно дурно. Теперь-то он почувствовал, что прежняя дурнота была просто прелюдией. Его затрясло. Перед глазами, как назло, плыла улыбка Хакса и его тёплые руки. Они тоже двоились, как двоилась нежность во взгляде. Безумие. Это было безумие.

— Мы не нашли иной альтернативы казни, понимаешь, — Рей всё ещё смотрела на Рена. В её голосе не было сожаления, только циничная, злая горечь от собственной неудачи.

— Он должен был понести наказание. За каждого, кто погиб тогда на Хосниане. Сила помнит их всех поимённо, Сила не может по природе своей такого забыть. Она не забывает. И Хакс теперь тоже — не забывает.

По скрутило спиралью, всё его тело разорвало протяжной, ревущей агонией, и голова затрещала от возвращающихся красных вспышек. Так вот что это было!..

— А потом в его цикле наказания появился ты, — Рей не поворачивалась к По. — Бен сам не знает, из чьих именно глубин подсознания тебя туда затащило. Но ты вёл себя так, как… — Тут она покраснела, подбирая нужные слова, — как, наверное, повёл бы себя и здесь, если бы… Мы решили проверить, понимаешь.

О, По теперь понимал. Цикл для Хакса, цикл для каждого из находившихся не на той стороне. Цикл для него самого, окажись владевшие Силой в сговоре с Первым Порядком.

Прекрасная в своей стройности дурная бесконечность, по количеству всех погибших в войне. Утро, любовь и взрыв. Каждый день, каждый вечер. Глаза, полные нежности. Бесконечность, полная лжи.

— Он считает всё это правдой, — Рей словно прочла мысли По. Впрочем, наверняка же именно это она и проделала, даже не задумываясь.

— В каком-то смысле, это и есть правда, иначе в наказании не было бы смысла. Мы не можем контролировать эту правду.

К криффовым предкам такую правду! Застрявшую в Силе правду, да пусть бы его самого сотни, тысячи, миллионы раз — здесь было не лучше.

Привкус свихнувшейся Силы дразнил и дурачил, если так хочется — качни маятник в обратную сторону! Но мёртвых уже не вернуть, и баланса упорно не получалось.

Баланса не получалось. Но может быть, стоило попробовать двигаться дальше здесь, в мире живых? Что, если Сила в этих видениях подсказывала им выход из этого лимба?

Пусть это пока казалось полнейшим абсурдом, но, но!.. Борясь с головокружением, По резко поднялся и сел на полу. От мутного бешенства мир вокруг пульсировал красным и дико вращался.

По схватил Рей за руку, второй рукой вцепился в Кайло. От болезненного рывка тот дёрнулся и открыл внезапно совершенно ясные глаза без малейшей тени безумия в них.

Что ж, главный хранитель циклов преступлений и наказаний в полном сознании. Отлично. Глядя прямо в эти глаза, По закричал:

— Хватит!


End file.
